


Introductions

by Proudmoore



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proudmoore/pseuds/Proudmoore
Summary: How we survive is what makes us who we are.





	Introductions

You’ve been a part of Serenity’s crew for months.  You’ve been her staunchest ally, most of the crew’s preferred conversationalist, and the ship’s best pilot since the wonderful, kind, courageous Hoban Washburne you’ve heard so much about.  You’ve gotten to know her inner workings, most of the crew’s stories, and the ins and outs of your own morality as a free agent on the outskirts of the Alliance.  The only thing that’s still foreign to you is the man who hired you; the ship’s captain, Mal Reynolds.  
  
You’ve tried to talk to him.  You’ve attempted to make sense of the little snippets he’s given you of his life before Miranda, but you can’t understand much with so little context.  Zoe’s been less than talkative, too, telling you that Mal’s stories are his own to share and giving you nothing to go on, and none of the others know him nearly as well as she does.

One night, in a last-ditch effort to get the captain to lower his defenses so you could really talk and unravel some of the enigma around the intriguing, abrasive, and handsome stranger responsible for your livelihood, you picked up a bottle of the finest whiskey you could afford while you were planet-side.  Back on the ship, well after everyone else had retired for the night, you’d poured two tumblers of the stuff and set them down on the table in the galley.  

You’d been amazed that Jayne hadn’t sniffed the bottle out as you’d sat down and taken the first sip.  Glancing at the clock on the wall, you’d known it would only be a matter of time before Mal went on one of his late-night wanders.  He was nothing if not predictable and you knew just enough about him to know that he’d inevitably have a restless sleep and wind up emerging from his quarters for a glass of water, and when he did, you’d do him one better.  
  
A few minutes later, like clockwork, you heard the captain’s familiar, heavy footfalls as he made his way down the hall and towards you.  You were ready for him when he stepped into the light cast by the single lamp hanging overhead and you smiled, pushing the other tumbler of amber liquid across the table at him.  He looked briefly at the glass as he sat down and then, without question, took a single swig and drained half of it, setting it back down and looking at you.  
  
“That’s some good stuff,” he said thickly, his words heavy with his only recent wakefulness.  
  
You smiled and nodded, draining the remainder of what was in your own glass before topping both vessels up.  The two of you sat in silence for a while, quietly contemplating, but keeping quiet had never been your forte.  Eventually, your curiosity got the better of you and you spoke up once more, getting the captain’s attention.  
  
“So who are you really, Malcolm Reynolds?” You asked, your tone soft.  
  
He remained silent for a bit, and you were almost convinced he wasn’t going to reply again when he finally acknowledged your query.  
  
“I’m a soldier,” he replied.  “A free agent – I live by no one’s rules but my own.”  
  
You pondered his words.  
  
“I mean the man beneath all that,” you prodded further.  
  
“I’m a survivor,” he expanded.  “And how we survive is what makes us who we are.”  
  
You were somewhat surprised at his insight, but you didn’t comment at first.  You surveyed him across the space between the two of you and eventually you leaned forward, putting a hand on his arm.  
  
“There’s more to this life than just surviving,” you offered.  “You have to  _live_.”  
  
Mal met your gaze, not acknowledging the physical contact.  
  
“How do you propose I do that?”  He asked.  
  
You stood up from your chair, coming around to stand in front of him, your hand never breaking contact with his arm.  You could see that he was watching you but he made no move to stop you as you stooped down, leveling your face with his. His gaze met yours as you inched forward little by little, until you were close enough to feel his breath on your lips.  Before you could think better of it, you closed the last bit of distance and pressed your lips to his, feeling him stiffen first and then relax.    
  
Your grip on his arm tightened and you felt his free hand come up to rest on your hip as he reciprocated, kissing you back, his tongue running over your lower lip.  It was all you needed to really throw yourself into the kiss and you pressed closer as your tongue clashed with his, eventually releasing your grip on his arm so you could steady yourself with a hand on his shoulder instead.  
  
The two of you pulled apart after a half minute, both breathing raggedly.  When you opened your eyes to meet Mal’s once more, you saw a whole flurry of emotions reflected there: confusion, questioning, curiosity, lust.    
  
“It’s time to redefine yourself, captain,” you murmured.  
  
Mal’s eyes searched your face, his gaze lingering on your lips briefly before coming back up.  
  
“Maybe it is,” he mused.  “But what I said still stands – I’m my own man.  I don’t want you going into this expecting to change me.”  
  
You smile, nodding, reaching out to card your fingers through his hair.  
  
“I may be young, but I’m not naïve,” you said softly.  “I’m not expecting anything.”  
  
It’s Mal’s turn to nod as he pushes you back just far enough so he can stand.  Reaching out, he takes your hand in his and tugs you along toward his bunk.  
  
“Then we have ourselves a deal,” he agrees.  
  
Whether or not you’d learn more about him in the privacy of his bunk remained to be seen, but you’d made some headway and suddenly the enigma the captain cloaked himself in seemed somewhat less cold and uninviting; rather, it seemed to call to you, to welcome you to unravel it.  
  
And so you would.


End file.
